<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145417">Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assigned lad for this prompt: Roger</p>
<p>Synopsis: Roger is possessed. Facts are facts. Roger, however, disagrees with this. Luckily, like in many big cities, you can find someone to deal with almost any problem you have, and the lads have found someone to help Roger with this. </p>
<p>TW: None for religion, because I went ahead and avoided too much actual religion stuff with this by creating my own exorcism ritual that doesn’t require you to accept any god of any kind into your heart, but that will still get the job done. That said, as a part of the ritual, warning for mentions of someone getting smacked in the head a bit. Also a TW for vomiting, and a tish of body horror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am <em>not</em> possessed!” Roger spat. </p>
<p>Freddie winced. “Thing of it is, that sounds exactly like something that someone who is possessed would say.” </p>
<p>“This is bullshit,” Roger whined as he crawled across the ceiling, his head cricked around backwards. “My own friends don’t trust me enough to believe me about this.” </p>
<p>“We have eyes, Rog,” John sighed. </p>
<p>“Look, this could all be some weird nonsense,” Brian said softly. “I’m right there with you on that, Roger. But let’s just say, for the hell of it, it isn’t, and this is very real. I think we should let the priest in, just in case.” </p>
<p>“No priest!” Roger shrieked, loud enough that one of the front windows of his and Freddie’s flat cracked. </p>
<p>“Roger!” Freddie scolded. “We don’t have the money to pay for the landlord to get that repaired!” </p>
<p>The walls started to bleed as Roger crawled down one of them. “Sorry, Fred. Didn’t mean to do that.” </p>
<p>“It’s started to rain blood and acid, please let me in!” the priest, just outside their front door, called. “It burns!” </p>
<p>Without waiting for Roger’s permission or further protest, John strode to the door and welcomed the priest inside. </p>
<p>“Goodness,” the priest remarked as he watched Roger scuttle back up and down the walls and across the ceiling, hissing at him. “How long has he been like this?” </p>
<p>“Give or take like two weeks?” Brian shrugged. </p>
<p>“Two weeks?!” </p>
<p>“We just finished a tour two weeks ago,” John explained. “We thought maybe it was from the stress of touring!” </p>
<p>Roger’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he roared in an otherworldly manner as the priest took a few steps towards him. </p>
<p>“This?!” the priest scoffed, aghast. “You thought <em>this</em> was <em>stress</em>? In what world is this a normal stress reaction to anything?!” </p>
<p>“We did our best with the knowledge we had, and the time and resources we had available,” Brian protested. “We’ve had quite a bit to take care of since getting back ourselves, after all. We wouldn’t have even known about this if Freddie hadn’t called us in a panic.” </p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t as if I was going to deal with this alone!” Freddie said, pointing to a seething, foaming-at-the-mouth Roger. “Even if this is out of his control, this isn’t great roommate or bandmate behavior, and I needed help!” </p>
<p>“We don’t even know how or why this happened,” John interjected, addressing the priest. “Thing of it is...Rog isn’t really religious. At all. If asked, I’m fairly sure he’d say agnostic, leaning heavily atheist, though I suppose I haven’t sat down and asked him about those things as of late.” </p>
<p>“None of us have,” Brian admitted. “But I think that’s about where he is, which makes this all the more odd.” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” the priest said. “I can fix it without centering any religion into this. I personally use a crucifix in my exorcism ritual, but that’s just because it’s what I have on hand, since most other exorcisms I do are Christian in nature. For this version of the ritual, I could use anything, honestly.” </p>
<p>He reached into his coat, and pulled a palm-sized crucifix out of an interior pocket. “Now, he won’t need to accept anything or anyone into his heart, or anything like that. But I will need a container that can be tightly closed.” </p>
<p>“Antique milk pail?” Freddie suggested, holding it up as he grabbed it from the corner of the room. “We’ve had it here since it wouldn’t sell at the shop, but it’s an utter pain in the ass to get opened and closed.” </p>
<p>“Perfect,” the priest said. “Though, once it is used for this, I cannot return it to you.” </p>
<p>“Works for me; we’ve been needing to update the décor in here anyway,” Freddie said. </p>
<p>“Get him down, and hold him on the floor, as best you can,” the priest instructed, and watched as Freddie set down the pail and reached up with Brian to tag team and yank Roger back down to the floor. </p>
<p>Once he was knelt on the floor, Brian and Freddie holding him there as tightly as they could, the priest gestured to John. “The receptacle, in front of his mouth, as close as you can get it. We don’t want any of what’s going to come out spilling.” </p>
<p>John grimaced at that, but pulled off the cover of the milk pail and pushed it in front of Roger’s growling mouth. </p>
<p>“I should warn,” the priest sighed. “This gets gross. And your friend will have a headache after. But he will be free, and himself again. I won’t bless him unless he requests it, but I can bless the flat if you’d like me to.” </p>
<p>“It probably can’t hurt anything,” Freddie said as the entire building began to shake, and he and Brian struggled to hold Roger in place. </p>
<p>“On to it then,” the priest said. He moved back behind them and Roger, raised the crucifix in his hand up high...</p>
<p>And promptly smacked Roger in the back of the head with it. </p>
<p>“Fuck you!” the thing inhabiting Roger screamed. </p>
<p>“No, fuck you!” the priest shouted back, and walloped Roger again. </p>
<p>“Fucking ow! Stop it!” Roger’s voice this time, his eyes rolled back to their usual position. </p>
<p>“It’s hi-” Brian started to exclaim, only for the priest to interrupt him with a furious shake of the head. </p>
<p>“Not yet it isn’t!” </p>
<p>The third hard hit to Roger’s head did it, and a viscous liquid poured from Roger’s mouth and nose, at turns appearing pitch black, then a shining pearly white. It seemed he would choke on it, that the flow of it wouldn’t end. </p>
<p>But after another moment, it finally stopped. </p>
<p>John covered the pail quickly, hands shaking. </p>
<p>“There,” the priest sighed, putting the crucifix back in his coat. “It is done.” </p>
<p>Roger seemed dazed and Brian and Freddie gently pulled him to the couch, and arranged him on it, tossing a blanket over him. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” Freddie asked, a note of worry in his voice. </p>
<p>“He is safe now, yes,” the priest replied. “He will be troubled no more by that spirit.” </p>
<p>“No, I figured that,” Freddie said. “I meant physically, like should we be watching to make sure he doesn’t have a fucking concussion now?!” </p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, that would be a good thing to be mindful of, but I think he should be well physically too,” the priest said. “Not as if I pitch for cricket anymore, or anything...” </p>
<p>He left Brian and Freddie to fuss over Roger as he blessed the flat, then followed John back outside to his car. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” John said as he paid the owed fifty pounds, and helped the priest get the milk pail into the backseat of the car. “We owe you.” </p>
<p>“Not at all,” the priest said. “Honestly, the nondenominational rituals are much quicker, and much easier. This was a walk in the park, but I appreciate your thanks all the same.” </p>
<p>John nodded. “Just to ask...is there anything we can do to prevent this happening to him again? Since we don’t even know what made it happen this time?” </p>
<p>The priest frowned as he got into the driver’s seat. “I’m sorry, but no. Truthfully, it could have been any of you. In Christianity and other major religions, they like to say that there are all these reasons and whys and wherefores that make possession happen. But other times...it just happens. It could have been any one of you, frankly. Your friend in there simply had the bad luck of being the one chosen, this time around.” </p>
<p>John waved as the priest drove away, the milk pail floating slightly in the backseat. He didn’t know what else he could do, how else he could react to...all of it. To the idea that it could happen again, to any of them. </p>
<p>He had taken a few extra copies of the priest’s business card, and he tucked them securely into his trouser pocket. He hoped they wouldn’t ever need him again, but all the same, he wanted that information on hand and easily found, just in case. </p>
<p>At least for now, they would be the only ones driving Roger (metaphorically) up the wall. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>